Parenting
by Twins of the Earth
Summary: AU Danny and Sam are single parents. Their two daughters Lilith and Danielle are the best of friends. But what happens when Danielle's mother and Lily's father arise? Just a little one-shot. It's DXS towards the end. Please Read and Enjoy. NO PHANTOM!


**A/N Okay I have no idea how I got this idea… I just thought of Dani and Matchmaking. I think this is going to be a cute one-shot. Okay there was no PP, Danny and Sam never met meaning Danny is NOT half ghost, and Dani is Danny's daughter NOT just his clone. I don't own Danny Phantom**.

Five year old Danielle "Dani" Jane Fenton woke up in her room one morning. Danielle lived with her dad, Daniel "Danny" James Fenton. Her father says that she was just left on his doorstep by her mother and paternity tests said that he was her dad. Dani got out of her bed and went downstairs where 25 year old Danny was on the couch reading a book, "Daddy?" Dani said.

Danny turned and smiled, "Morning sweetie," he said and marked his page and set it on the coffee table and stood up.

"So…what are you doing today?" Dani asked.

Danny raised an eyebrow, "What are you up to young lady?" he asked.

Dani put on an innocent face, "Nothing…" she said.

Danny smiled and bent down to his daughter and put a hand on his shoulder, "Dani," he said smiling, "I'm too busy with you to date right now."

Dani sighed and Danny stood up, "What time is your friend Lilith coming over?" Danny asked his daughter.

"Um, she said her mom would bring her over at 10:00am," Dani said.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door, "Coming," Danny yelled.

He opened the front door and two black haired girls stood there, "Dani!" Lilith said and ran in the house.

"Lilith Marie Manson!" the woman yelled, "We don't do that."

Lilith winced, "Sorry mommy," she said.

Danny laughed, "Its fine," he said, "Would you like to come in?"

The woman nodded and entered and Danny closed the door, "I'm Danny by the way," Danny said.

"Sam," the woman said.

"Me and Lily are going to be in my room daddy," Dani said.

"Okay," Danny said, "Behave yourselves up there."

"I know," Dani said and she and her friend ran upstairs.

Danny looked at Sam and gestured to the couch, "Ladies first," he said.

Sam laughed lightly and sat on the couch followed by Danny, "So," Sam said, "Your wife at work?"

Danny shook her head, "Never been married," he stated.

Sam blinked and Danny laughed, "Dani's mother just left her on my doorstep about five years ago," he explained, "And seeing how her not being responsible was the reason I broke up with her I can see this happening."

"Oh, who was Dani's mother?" Sam asked.

"You went to Casper High right?" Sam nodded, "Paulina."

"Really?" Sam said and looked at the stairs then back at Danny, "She looks nothing like her and doesn't act like her either."

"Oh trust me," Danny said, "When she doesn't get what she wants she acts like her mother, but I'm breaking her of that habit."

"Well good," Sam said, "Nobody needs another Paulina."

"Oh…Sam Manson," Danny said, "I remember you now. Paulina couldn't stand you."

"That's me," Sam said laughing, "You've done a great job with Dani. She's sweet, kind, and gentle."

Danny smiled, "Thanks," he said, "So where's your husband?"

"Same as you," Sam said, "Never been married."

"Oh," Danny said, "Let me guess dumped you when he found out you were with child?"

"Ding ding," Sam said then laughed with Danny.

"Well, see how Lily looks like you and not her father who was he?" Danny asked.

Sam sighed, "Dash," she said.

Now it was Danny's turn to blink, "Okay," Danny said, "I know for a fact Lily is nothing like Dash."

"Yes," Sam said, "You're right. I got lucky and she got my brains and my toughest instead of Dash's."

"Yeah," Danny said, "Lily is very sweet I remember that from Dani's birthday party last week."

Sam nodded, "So, if my memory is correct, your parents are ghost hunters right?" Sam asked.

"Yep," Danny said, "But both me and my sister don't think ghosts are real."

"Same," Sam said, "So what do you do for a living?"

Danny smirked and picked up the book he was reading, "I own the DF Bookstore down the road," he said.

"No way!" Sam said and sat up, "I love that bookstore!"

Danny smiled, "Yeah, everyone does," Danny said, "I didn't think it'd be this popular."

Sam laughed then smirked, "Lily and I get discounts right?" she asked.

Danny laughed, "Only family," he stated.

Sam laughed, "I know, I know," she said and set the book on the coffee table.

"So, what do you do?" Danny asked.

"I own the Community Garden down the road," Sam said.

"Really?" Danny said, "I get my fruit and vegetables there."

Sam laughed, "Most people do," she said, "But I think I remember you wanting to be part of NASA in high school?"

"Yeah," Danny said, "I did, but I didn't want Danny to stay with my parents or have to move away from her friends. So, I opened the bookstore."

"Oh," Sam said, "I see."

Danny nodded and looked at the clock, "Wanna get the girls and head out for lunch?" he asked.

"Sure," Sam said, "Lily! Dani!"

Suddenly, they heard two yelps from the stairs. Danny and Sam walked to the stairs and looked up and saw that their daughters had been listening to them. The two parents looked at each other, "Does she do that often?" they asked in unison then laughed.

"Do you girls want lunch or no?" Sam asked.

The two five year olds nodded and the two families left, but they didn't stay that way.

_One Week Later…_

"Daddy," Dani said coming into the living room one evening.

Danny looked up from his book and at his daughter, "What is it sweetie?" he asked.

"Can Lily come over tomorrow?" she asked.

"You have school in tomorrow," Danny stated, "But I'll ask Sam about Saturday okay?"

Dani brightened, "Okay," she said.

Danny smiled, "Now head on to bed," he said.

"Okay, night daddy," Dani said and headed upstairs.

"Night," Danny said.

Danny was about to go back to his book when the phone rang. He sighed and marked his page and put the book on the coffee table and picked up the wireless phone, "Hello?" he said into the phone.

"Danny?" a voice said.

"Paulina?" Danny said shocked.

"Hi Danny," Paulina said.

"What are you calling for?" Danny asked slightly angry.

"I just wanted to see how you and our daughter were doing," Paulina said.

"_Dani_ and I are fine," Danny said anger clearly in his voice now, "Not that you would know."

"I know Danny," Paulina said, "And I'm sorry, but I didn't have job or any plans…you did."

"Plans?" Danny said, "My plans went out the window when Dani came around Paulina!" Danny was now standing up, "I had to live with my parents until I could figure out what to do! I'm not saying Dani's a burden, she far from that, but you didn't think Paulina! You never thought about anyone or anything but yourself."

"I thought about Dani!" Paulina yelled, "I knew I wouldn't be able to raise her and my parents wouldn't help unlike yours!"

Danny growled, "Your parents rented you a whole ice rink for you only!" he yelled, "Your parents would've helped you Paulina you were just too ashamed to ask for it!"

"You don't know that!" Paulina yelled.

"Yes I do!" Danny yelled, "We dated for three years Paulina! I know you by now! That's exactly what happened!"

"Danny!" Paulina yelled, "I, you, ugh! You're so infuriating! This is why I dumped you!"

"Correction Paulina," Danny said, "_I_ dumped you then nine months later Dani arrives on my doorstep!"

"You say I'm self-centered," Paulina yelled, "But who named our daughter after themselves?"

"Mom and Jazz picked the name Danielle!" Danny yelled, "Which you didn't even bother to pick! You couldn't even name your own daughter!"

"I picked out a name!" Paulina yelled, "I just thought better of it because you were getting her!"

Danny growled, "Don't call Dani 'her'!" he yelled.

"She's my daughter I can call her what I want!" Paulina yelled.

Finally, Danny snapped, "Dani is not and never will be your daughter Paulina!" he yelled, "You've never been to anything for her! You've missed birthdays, her kindergarten play, and you missed her first words! You've missed EVERYTHING Paulina! You're not her mother Paulina and this phone call is over!"

Danny hung up the phone and fell onto the couch his hands covering his face, "Daddy?" Dani said shakily.

Danny turned and saw Dani in her light blue PJs looking frightened. Danny was instantly up and swooped his daughter into his arms and Dani started to cry. Danny held her close, "It's alright Dani," he said softly, "This has nothing to do with you, I promise. This is between me and Paulina."

"But, mommy-"

"Dani, Paulina is not you mother," Danny said softly, "She may have given you life, but she's not your mother."

Dani was quiet, "Come on," Danny said, "Its bedtime."

Dani snuggled into her father and slowly fell asleep in his arms. Danny slowly went upstairs and put Dani in her bed and tucked her in before heading to bed himself.

_The Next Afternoon_

Danny sat on the couch, but not reading this time. He just sat there slightly upset about Paulina's phone call. Suddenly, the phone rang. Danny looked at the caller ID this time before answering, "Hey Sam," Danny said into the phone.

"Danny," Sam said sadly, "C-can we go out for coffee? I really need to talk."

"Sure Sam," Danny said, "I need to talk too."

"Okay, thanks Danny," Sam said then hung up.

Danny hung up and got off the couch and head for the coffee shop not even a block away. Danny walked slowly down the sidewalk with his hands in his blue jean pockets. Danny sighed, "Whoever said drama stops after high school was the biggest idiot in the world," Danny said softly and entered the coffee shop and spotted Sam sitting at a table her hands wrapped around a coffee cup.

Danny walked over and sat in the other chair at the table causing Sam to look at him, "Hey Sam," Danny said softly, "So what's wrong? Something wrong with Lily?"

Sam sighed, "No," Sam said, "Dash called this morning wanting to know how Lily was. I hadn't taken Lily to school yet and things…got a little loud."

"Yeah, same thing happened with me last night," Danny said, "Paulina called and Dani was just getting ready for bed. Things…didn't go as nicely as people would make it seem. Dani got really scared…but the thing that worries me the most is…I had to tell her that Paulina wasn't her mom. I just…don't know what to do anymore."

"Same here," Sam said, "He even threatened us."

This made Danny's head shoot up, "What?" he said shocked, "What he say?"

"Nothing," Sam said, "I can handle myself and Lily."

"Sam," Danny said sternly, "What did he say?"

Sam sighed, "He said he'd take Lily away from me unless he gets money," she said.

"How much?" Danny asked.

"Five grand," Sam said softly.

"Sam!" Danny yelled softly, "That's outrageous!"

"I know," she said, "That's why I told him no. Now I fear for Lily's safety."

"Sam…" Danny said, "You have to tell the police."

"I did," she said, "It was right before I called you. They said they'd watch our house until he's found."

"Good," Danny said and sipped the coffee Sam bought for him.

Suddenly, a waitress turned the TV to the town news, "Breaking news," the anchorwoman said, "Amity Elementary is being held hostage!"

The coffee came spilling from Danny's mouth and turned to the TV with Sam, "A man by the name of Dashiell Baxter is holding the school hostage…wait, I'm getting word that all but two girls have been released. Dashiell holds Danielle Jane Fenton and Lilith Maire Manson still remain in the building."

"Dani/Lily!" Danny and Sam yelled in unison and ran out of the shop.

The two adults arrived at the school minutes later and the Police Chief stopped them, "Whoa now," he said, "You can't go in there."

"Tucker!" Danny yelled, "Dani's in there!"

"I know," Tucker said, "And that's precisely why I'm not letting you in there. He could shoot Dani or Lilith."

Danny growled, but understood. Tucker then took the megaphone, "Alright Dash!" Tucker said, "What do you want for the girl's safety?"

Dash appeared in the window with both Dani and Lily in his hands, "My ex-girlfriend knows what I want," and with that he disappeared."

Tucker turned to Sam, "I take it that'd be you?" he asked.

Sam nodded, "He wants five grand," she said.

"What!" Tucker yelled, "There's no way we can get that much money without the mayor's approval!"

"I would have the money easy," Sam said, "But my parents cut me off when Lily came."

Sam was beginning to tear up. Danny took the megaphone, "Dude!" Tucker yelled like he was a teenager again.

"Dash!" Danny yelled into the megaphone.

Dash looked out the window, "Fenton?" Dash said.

"Let my daughter and Lily go and I'll give you the money you want," Danny said.

Sam and Tucker went wide eyed, "No tricks?" Dash asked.

"I don't play when my daughter's life is at stack Baxter!" Danny yelled.

"Alright…I want the money first," Dash said.

Danny growled, "Fine," he said.

"Danny what are you doing?" Sam asked.

"Saving our kids," Danny stated and pulled out a checkbook.

"But you don't have that kind of money," Sam said.

"Sam," Danny said deadpanned, "I own the most popular book store in Amity Park. I get five grand a week."

"He has a point," Tucker said.

Danny went into the school building with the checkbook, "Wait!" Sam yelled, "I'm going too. This is my fault in the first place."

"This isn't your fault Sam, but fine," Danny said.

The two parents entered the school building and into the classroom, "Mommy/daddy!" Dani and Lily yelled in unison.

"Money?" Dash asked.

Danny showed Dash the checkbook, "Start writing Fenton," Dash said.

"This is what I was talking about Dash!" Sam yelled as Danny wrote, "You're scaring Lily to death! Scaring her for life!"

"Does it look like I care?" Dash asked, "I left for a reason. I. Hate. Kids."

Sam growled, but Danny stopped Sam from attacking. He gave her a look that said 'Do you want him to hurt them?' Sam calmed down and Danny gave Dash the check, "Now let them go," Danny said.

Dash did so, "Daddy/mommy!" Dani and Lily yelled and ran to their respected parent crying.

Sam and Danny held their daughters close and tight. They picked the girls up and stood up with them crying a shaking in their arms, "You'll pay for this one day Baxter," Danny said and left with Sam and their daughters.

Once outside Tucker came up to them, "We need all four of you to stay in one house," he said, "Now that Dash know Danny has money he'll probably try this again and it'll be easier for us if we only have to watch one house."

Sam and Danny looked at each other, "I've wanted to move for a while now," Sam stated.

Tucker nodded, "We'll have officers move what stuff needs to be moved," he said, "Right now, I think you two will have your hands full."

Danny and Sam nodded and held the two girls close, "Come on," Danny said to Sam, "Let's get home."

Both Danny and Sam left for the Fenton residents. Once they got to the house both girls had death grips on their parents. Danny and Sam rubbed the little girls' backs soothingly, "It's alright," they said in unison, "Its okay. Everything will be alright now."

It was no use both girls were scared to death. Sam sighed, "I don't know what to do Danny," she said.

"Maybe I do," Danny said, "Let me see Lily."

Sam slowly handed her daughter to Danny. Lily whimpered at the loss of her mother's touch. Danny softly began to hum a soothing and calming song. Both girls slowly relaxed and Danny walked upstairs slowly while still humming. Sam followed Danny upstairs and watched in amazement as both girls fell asleep on Dani's bed. Once Danny was sure they were asleep he quietly walked out of the room and closed the door halfway, "How-how'd you do that?" Sam said shocked.

"It's a song my mom sung me when I had nightmares," Danny explained, "It always knocked me out."

Sam then hugged Danny catching him off guard, "Thank you," she said, "For saving Lily."

Danny hugged her back, "She's growing on me," Danny said laughing softly.

Sam broke away and chuckled, "I'll somehow pay you back the money," Sam said.

"Sam," Danny said, "I told you. It's no big deal. I'll have the money back next week."

Sam sighed, "The one time I needed my parents' money," she muttered.

"Sam…" Danny said and looked her straight in the eyes, "This is none of your fault. You never asked for Dash to do this. You made the right choice the first time. He's the one who went crazy."

With every word Danny and Sam got closer. When they realized this they quickly stood up straight. Danny rubbed his neck nervously, "Uh, you understand right?" Danny asked.

Sam nodded blushing slightly, "Yeah, I understand," she said.

Suddenly, two screams came from the room. Both parents ran in and wound up on the sides of the opposite kid, "Daddy/mommy!" Dani and Lily yelled each grabbing the parent closest to them.

Danny and Sam were shocked slightly, but that didn't stop them from comforting the girl they were holding. Danny held Lily and Sam held Dani. Soon both the girls were fast asleep again. Danny and Sam set the girls back in the bed. Once the girls were in the bed again Danny and Sam left, "Well, that was…different…" Sam said.

Danny just nodded, "But…it kind of makes sense," he said slowly, "Dani's never had a mother and Lily's never had a father. So it only makes sense that they would think of us that way…or it could just be that they're scared to death."

Danny and Sam stood in the hallway by the room a little confused, "It could be," Sam agreed, "But…I wouldn't mind helping raise Dani. I mean I've raised Lily pretty good I think."

"Same with me," Danny said, "They both need both figures in their lives."

"Yeah," Sam said, "And we're probably going to be here a while."

Danny nodded and leaned against the wall next to his room with his arms crossed. Sam looked at Danny, "You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said, "I was just thinking that if they aren't better by Sunday that I may have to call my sister."

"Oh," Sam said, "Yeah, I remember Jazz. She was Mr. Lancer's favorite."

Danny nodded and looked at Sam, "What about you?" Danny asked.

Sam sighed, "I just… I don't know," she said, "I'm a little…confused about something."

"What?" Danny asked standing up straight.

"I, it, nothing, never mind," she said.

"Sam, just tell me what's wrong," Danny said.

"That's just it," Sam said, "I'm not sure what it is. I haven't had this feeling in a while."

Danny raised an eyebrow, "What feeling?" Danny asked.

Sam looked at Danny who was now about a foot away from her. Slowly, they both started leaning towards each other again. When they were about an inch away from each other they stopped. Sam blushed lightly, "Sam," Danny said, "I think I get it," and with that Danny closed the gap between them.

Sam wrapped her arms around his neck and Danny held her cheek with one hand while the other was tangled in her hair. They slowly broke away smiling softly. They both peeked in the room and saw both girls still asleep. They intertwined their hands and quietly went downstairs to wait for Sam and Lily's stuff.

**A/N Just a cute little thing I thought of. I'll update American Dragon tomorrow after school. Please R&R. Thanks!**


End file.
